


Seeing Through Masks [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [24]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the Wesen see when they look at Grimms?<br/>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Through Masks [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paburke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seeing Through Masks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853746) by [paburke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/pseuds/paburke). 



**Title:**   Seeing Through Masks  
**Fandom** : Grimm  
**Author** : [paburke](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/pseuds/paburke)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Gen  
**Rating: Gen**  
**Length:** 4:18  
**Summary:** What do the Wesen see when they look at Grimms?

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/853746)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20paburke/seeing%20through%20masks.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZUmF0N2RSVkNvaDA/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
